Just A Little Black Dress
by HelloPatsy
Summary: Eyal Lavin is a player, never to settle down with one women and he has lady friends through Europe and the Middle East but unbeknown to him that was about to change. He has met his match the one person to make him think about changing his ways only he didn't know it until one routine mission and a little black dress.


Eyal finally getting to his apartment after three days of pure crap, three long and hectic days and all he wanted was to open a bottle of fine wine and relax. Pulling off his coat, scarf and gloves, the temperature was dropping fast, already down to eighteen degrees and a soft cuddly fuzzy throw and fine wine waiting for him. Coming out of his slacks and shirt, pulling off his shoes and finding the well worn faded sweats, his comfortable sweats he was ready for a do nothing evening. Pouring his first glass of wine, grabbing the cozy throw and reclining on the couch with remote in hand officially he was off the clock. Not much on TV yet, news and games shows and he wasn't much in the mood for watching any DVDs he had. His phone on the coffee table started to jump around, an incoming call and he let it go to voice mail. Surely it was Rivka with some request and he was in no mood to play obedient spy for Rivka Singer.

Twenty minutes later he was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when the phone started its dance again on the coffee table, this time Eyal looking at the caller ID, yeah it was Rivka.

"Shalom."

"You still in Washington?" Her cold voice, as cold as the weather outside came into his ear.

"Yeah, taking a few days off and I bet you have some great can't wait mission on your mind..."

"You know I wouldn't call you if there was any one else available. We have a contact just arrived in Washington with important intel and I need for you to meet with her."

"Her?"

"Yes, she is a Russian double and tomorrow night at the French Embassy for a black tie function she will be there with her Russian escort which is also her target. I need for you to get to her. Eyal it is an easy mission and the food should be excellent."

"You are trying to win me over with French cuisine."

"Is it working?" Rivka's voice showing signs of lighting up a bit but for Rivka that was saying a lot. "All you have to do is have a simple chat with her and get whatever intel she has."

"Alright, send me the package and I would assume you already have the invitation."

"It should be at your pick up point as we speak."

"And what if I had said no?"

"Not the Eyal Lavin I know. Enjoy you evening." Rivka disconnecting.

Finding some slice turkey and cheese in the refrigerator he made himself a sandwich and thought about what Rivka had said. Since coming with Mossad he has tried doing to right thing. Well maybe his methods weren't always conventional but he got the job done. Guessed that little noble voice rolling around in his head makes it sound heroic but that wasn't so, he just like doing spy stuff. Speaking of spy stuff he needs a date and who should come to mind but one American blonde friend. He would give her a call.

Well that didn't go over so good, can't be charming and convincing on a voice mail message. He would try later or maybe she would call back. Annie Walker being his close friend and he cherished the few times they had worked together. There was natural chemistry between them, nothing forced and he never felt guarded with her around. They had built a trusting friendship but not anything more, she seemed to be involved with first one male companion and then another. Simon Fischer was dangerous and paid the ultimate price for being a Russian spy, death. And now there was Auggie, oh yes Auggie Anderson her handler, the one that most of the time had a total grip on her free spirit. No need to think about those things, he needs a date, trying the call again.

"Hello."

"Annie." Came the sexy low voice of a particularly elusive Mossad agent. He wasn't trying to sound sexy but it just came out that way.

"Hi, Eyal." She said to her sometimes partner, mostly unofficial and always happening by chance meetings, fate.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Eyal without any prelude asked with a detached tone.

"Don't you know how to say a friendly hello? Come on Eyal, be nice if you are going to ask for a favor." Annie responding cheerfully.

"Hello Neshema. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" His indifferent tone starting to sound a bit livelier.

Annie shifting the phone to her other ear, taking a swallow of her beer before answering and that made him squirm a bit. "No and I'll bet you need me for something."

"Could you come with me to the French Embassy for a black tie event? I have to meet a contact and need a date. A lone male without a beautiful woman on his arm stands out."

"Being a little flirty now are we? Black tie did you say?"

"Yeah and I know you have several dress just for such an occasion. Something alluring, I have my reasons." Eyal changing his tone to more charming and his usual engaging self.

"Sure. I have a dress purchased months ago and hanging in my closet waiting for the day I would get to wear it. But why alluring, you going to auction me off as a sex slave?"

"You know me better than that. I couldn't think of anyone else but you." Eyal back to his charming, frolicsome ways which play divine on Annie's ears. "I need someone to distract the escort of my contact and you are the perfect person, you are sexy and do know how to flirt."

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or sarcasm."

"That's not what I meant. You are good at your job, that's what I intended." Eyal quickly recovering from his blunder. "Thanks and I'll pick you up at seven. I owe you one."

She took a deep breath, a sigh he could hear. "Is there anything special I need to know before the soirée petite fête?"

"No not really. You are a colleague of mine dealing in international banking and investments so you'll be able to mingle freely."

"Good. I see you tomorrow evening at seven. Good night Eyal." Annie hanging up the phone not giving him time to say goodnight.

_'A distraction, huh?' _Annie thought crossly at him at first for using her yet again but she didn't really object to it. They worked well together and she would get to see him again. _'I have the perfect dress for a distraction'._ A tiny devilish chuckle escaped her lips. '_It will prove to be a distraction all right. The Israeli is in for it now.'_

The delightful yet mischievous grin formed on her face at the sheer thought of Eyal's reaction. He was the one always making the flirtatious remarks, the engaging and tempting advances toward her, the playful sexual overtones and her knowing it was just his way. After all Eyal Lavin was a player, a handsome charmer with amazing charisma and she never took him too seriously. At times she would dream about being in his arms but he was that elusive nomad and any genuine relationship with him was out of the questions. Maybe tomorrow night would be her chance of a little pay back for all the times he had left her heart in a flutter.

At four in the afternoon the next day, Annie began her preparations for la partie de cravate noire. French being one of her favorite languages, the harmonious flowing language of romance and she looking particularly forward to the mingle freely part of the mission.

Checking out the dress after hanging in the closet for months, she changed her mind about it, four times she had laid it on the bed, put it back in the closet and going for a less alluring, more conservative royal blue dress. On the fourth time of hanging the seductive dress back in the closet, she muses if she would actually have the nerve to wear it ever. Looking back at the royal blue dress she quickly found the courage. Damn it, if Eyal wanted a distraction that is what she would give him. Mind made up, she when for a relaxing bath with her favorite Estee Lauder bath oil.

Eyal adjusting his tie and giving one last check in the mirror, Eyal Lavin cut a truly handsome figure in his black Armani tux, perfectly fitted to his tall slender physique. His black hair neatly comb and sideburns trimmed. Clean shaven for this occasion, a black tie affair at the French embassy. Checking his watch it was time to go to pick up Annie. On his drive to Georgetown he couldn't help but think about her going against all protocol just to try and save a lost soul, always looking for the good in people. It would infuriate him and yet at the same time he admired her empathy. She was an amazing woman and he being thankful to have her as a close friend.

Eyal being punctual as usual ringing her door bell, seven o'clock and the evening about to begin. Annie wrapping herself in a cashmere and wool blend wrap in a dark raspberry shade, a perfect accent to her all black outfit and covering it well, picking up a black sequin clutch and hastily going to the door.

"You ready Neshema?" Eyal greeting her as she opened the door.

"Hello and yes I'm ready."

He offered his arm to her and escorted her from the apartment and to his car, a slick black Lexus LS sedan. This wasn't his normal set of wheels when he was in Washington, a real upgrade and classy refinement like him.

"Where is you Ford?" She asked.

"At the Israeli embassy, this is their you might say loaner for VIP's and fake international investment individuals." Eyal laughing. "Are you in?" He asked not quite looking at her as he began to close the door, looking at the surroundings like a true spy. He closed the door, walked about the back of the car and swung himself into the driver's seat, they started for the French embassy and a very intriguing night.

The French embassy beautifully lit with lights to welcome the guest, an impressive entrance as they drove through the gates and the circular drive to be greeted by two valets. One opening the door for Annie and the other quickly slipping into the Lexus to be parked. Eyal walked Annie into the reception hall and directed to the coat check section.

"I'm being a bit envious, men could wrap themselves in warm clothing and still look stylish and I feeling chilled from our short walk. Not liking this cold spell that has hit Washington." Annie remarked as she watched Eyal removed his Croydon overcoat, a classic style no doubt from the finest British tailor London had to offer.

"Here let me warm you up." Eyal putting his arm around her shoulders and gently rubbing her arm. "That better?" He turned to assist Annie with her wrap. As he lifted the wrap off her shoulders and begin to slide it away when he suddenly stopped. His eyes casting down her back, her lovely exposed flawless alabaster back only to be broken just below her waist line with provocative black stain flowing over her full sensual posterior. He caught his breath. It wasn't like he had never seen naked backs before and the sight had never taken his breath but Annie's back, his dear sweet friend's back giving him a new muse for him to ponder about Annie. A stunning woman in the alluring classic black dress of soft satin featured a daring low-cut V-neckline and dazzling detail black sequin embellishment on the empire waist, wide straps that cross the seductive open back. The perfect sexy long evening grown for a magical night. Eyal sighed.

"Eyal is something wrong?" She stepping from the wrap and turning to face him. There in his eyes she saw a difference, not the playful, flirtatious charmer but him with affectionate adoring eyes and a little stun. "Is my dress okay?" She sliding her hands over her stain covered hips and backside as to smooth out any would be wrinkles.

Eyal quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmmm... Wrong? No, oh no Neshema there isn't anything wrong with your dress. You look gorgeous, pleasing on the eyes I must say." He handing the wrap to the coat check clerk and receiving their claim ticket. "Shall we join the party?" He offers his arm to Annie.

Guiding her to the bar and ordering drinks. While waiting and light chit-chat he was finding it hard to keep his eyes off Annie and she could sense it.

Soon he leaned in and whispered. "My contact is the woman in the emerald green dress, the one with dark brown hair. Her name is Natasha and her escort is SVR, not a guard but her own target. When she goes to the ladies room you need to distract him so that I can talk to her."

Annie couldn't completely hear him over the drone of noise in the room and leaned in closer to him. "I didn't quite catch all of what you said. Could you repeat?"

Eyal looked down, took a deep breath at seeing the swells of her breast up close and tried to repeat his last statement but faltered, a first for Eyal. "Yeah... So I can talk to her... You know, get her to give...me information."

"Eyal are you all right? You suddenly look a little flushed?" Annie asked straightening up and putting her hand on his.

"I'm fine Neshema and thanks for your concern." He looks over her head. "Why don't you mingle for a few minutes and establish yourself away from me. I'm going to step outside for a minute, get some fresh air."

"Want to me to go with you?

"No." Eyal replied a bit too harsh. "I mean, I'll be okay, just go enjoy yourself. You'll get too cold outside in that dress and besides I thought I saw someone I need to have a private chat with. It wouldn't take long." With his amiable smile, he turned and promptly left her at the bar.

The cold night air hit him fiercely and just what he needed. His male hormones starting to stir and for the first time in years he was astonish at the minor fact of seeing Annie in her black dress could create such feelings. His sexual control had been his best advantage but now with Annie was it more than just sexual drive?

Annie watched him for a moment, he wasn't going to talk to anyone but instead he standing at the railing with both hands on the cold metal and slightly bend over, his shoulders raising as he inhaled the frigid cold air deep into his lungs. Exceedingly strange behavior for Eyal she thought, maybe more to this evening than her little game with the black dress. Eyal was always the man in perfect control but now, perhaps it is the mission but that couldn't be it. The mission was entirely too easy or maybe it is the intel, that couldn't be it, he had top secret clearance from Mossad. Whatever was bothering him would be kept to himself, never was Eyal one to share is personal thoughts. She turned her head and walked to the hors d'oeuvre table.

Returning from the balcony, fully recovered of his senses Eyal was met by a stocky woman with a cocktail glass in hand and bright dancing eyes. "Excusez-moi né vous parle Anglais?"

"Oui je fais. May I help you lovely lady?" Eyal now back to his charming appealing self.

"Oh thank heavens someone I can talk with. I'm Liza Wilkerson."

"George Yiokas and may I get you a refill." Eyal noticing her drink glass was empty.

"Wonderful." She handing to glass to him and starting to sway to the music, closing her eyes, Eyal could tell she had been hitting the cocktails a bit much so instead he asked her dance. Liza being a women in her late fifties, with more than usually dyed black hair showing a thin line of white at the roots and her skin pulled tight over the bones of her face, an over done face lift or two. Taking her in his arms and guiding her around the dance floor, she was tipsy and repeatedly stepped on his feet.

"You're a wonderful dancer." She gushed and ran her hand under his jacket and over his butt with a squeeze.

"Now you are being naughty." Eyal with a charming smile and breaking the dance hold. "Did you come here alone?"

"Naughty is the game I want to play." She rubs close to him, her figures touching his face lightly.

"Naughty sounds nice but I don't think my wife would approve." Eyal's favorite excuse for getting out of a woman's advances and he would have many.

"There you are making a fool out of yourself again." A man's voice came from behind Eyal. Turning to see a white-headed gentleman quickly taking Liza by the arm. "Why can't you behave?"

"Good evening, I'm George Yiokas and we were just having a chat about my wife. You have a delightful wife to converse with."

"Senator Ernest Wilkerson from Utah." Shaking Eyal's hand, "Please excuse us as I think is time to take Liza home." They departing quickly.

Eyal smile as he watched the Wilkerson couple walk away thinking, bringing a sweet country woman from her home to the sins of Washington had its price for the game of politics. Eyal glancing around to see if he could see Annie or his contact. The place was packed with American VIP's, foreign dignitaries and spies.

Annie standing at the hors d'oeuvre table enjoying her delightful French Champagne and Apricot Chambord Brie and watching Eyal dance with an older woman, he being kind and persuasive toward her and Annie could tell the woman was drunk. She couldn't help but be amused the way Eyal retained his amiable demeanor.

A voice with a French accent brought her out of any deep thoughts she was having about Eyal. "Madame, how is it such an attractive woman such as yourself is all alone right now?"

Annie turned to come face to face with a most handsome man dressed in a mid-night blue tux. He was tall with crystal blue eyes dancing below dark brown, almost black hair. A beautiful combination and his easy going smile.

"Thank you for the flattery." She responded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Marcel Perreault and you are?"

"Annie, Annie Walker."

"Ahh, Annie a nickname for Anna or Hannah."

"It is for Anne, just plain Anne."

"There is nothing plain about Anne. It's a lovely name meaning God's has favored her and a very popular lady's name in France."

Annie blushed and thought how the Europeans were so incredibly charming, especially the French. "Really, I never knew that."

They chatted for a while about him being stationed in Washington and enjoying his time in America. He was from Rochefort, France and Annie had been there, finding common ground to carry on a lengthily conversation. She was engrossed in his stories of France when Eyal appeared at her side.

"Annie." Eyal interrupting the conversation.

"Oh. George Yiokas this is Marcel Perreault and this is my business colleague George Yiokas."

"Bonjour Monsieur Yiokas. It is a pleasure."

"And mine also. I'm sorry Monsieur Perreault but I need to break in and have a word with Ms. Walker." Eyal responded trying to be as gracious as possible. "Maybe you both can continue your conversation later this evening. The night is yet young."

Marcel Perreault looked at Eyal and nodded, not liking the interruption took Annie's hand, held it close to his lips, and with a polite smile he briefly kissed it. "Of course, excuse me Annie and perhaps we can chat more later before you leave." He bowed slightly to Annie and walked away.

Annie's eyes followed the Frenchman until Eyal's urgent voice brought her back. "The wolves are out tonight. Annie that guy was really coming on to you, looked like you were enjoying it."

"Eyal you told me to mingle and that is precisely what I was doing."

"More like flirting from my view. Come on we have work to do." Eyal taking her arm and leading her back toward the bar.

"He was very polite Eyal and you said I was good at flirting. Just doing what..." Annie trailed off when she spotted Natasha looking their way. "I think your contact is trying to get your attention."

With a whispered Hebrew curse he turns and casually swept the room. Annie noticed the small nods between the them, "Okay Neshema, are you ready?"

"Always."

"Good, here we go. Are you sure you're ready?" Eyal asked again which again struck Annie as being strange, after all she too was a spy and could do her job.

"Yes, now leave me alone." Annie giving him a little push and thinking he is acting really strange is he now for some reason doubting her ability to keep someone distracted.

She walked across the room to the table where Natasha's escort was drinking and watching where Natasha had gone. The flower arrangement in the center of the table had a variety of roses, perfectly fitting as the French were known for their flair of romance. She smiled at him, placed her own glass on the table and examined the flowers. Slowly she caressed the soft petals and inhaled the sweet fragrance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her target had turned to watch her.

"I see you like roses." a raspy deep voice with barely accented English asked her.

"Oh yes I do. they're very beautiful."

"I am Vadim Kozioff attached to the Russian Embassy here in Washington."

"Hello, I'm Annie Walker." Annie turning to face the direction that Eyal and Natasha would be out of sight of Kozioff, to keep his back to them.

"Have we met before, you look very familiar to me." Kozioff studying her face in great detail.

Annie thought for a moment, trying to remember any interactions she might have had with the SVR. "No, I don't believe so. Maybe I just have one of those common faces."

"My dear gentlewoman, your face is anything but common, such beauty and classic features."

Kozioff looked at her necklace. "May I?" He indicated to the 18ct white gold pendant set with a pear shaped dropped black onyx stone and tiny diamonds necklace Annie was wearing. The pendent falling just to the crease of her cleavage.

She nodded and he picked it up off her chest and held it in his hand. "A beautiful black onyx. There is mystery and Greek mythology associated with the black onyx."

"Oh, I didn't know." Annie answered all the while keeping an eye peeled for Eyal. "I thought the setting was beautiful I decided to wear it in honor of the occasion."

"The onyx is an admired stone that has many meanings dating back to the ancient Greeks and Romans. The stone got its name from the Greeks, a word meaning nail or claw. A Roman myth tells of Eros or Cupid cutting off the fingernails of Venus while she was sleeping. He then left the nail clipping on the sand and because no part of her beautiful body could die, the gods turned them into black stone so they wouldn't perish."

"Interesting. So black onyx gained its name from the fingernails of Venus, the goddess of love and beauty.

"A bit romantic don't you think." Vadim told her as he placed the necklace back on her chest. "That setting is unique and lovely."

"Thank you." Annie touching her necklace.

"There other meanings attached to the black onyx. Ancient Egyptians believed that it kept away unhealthy lovers and others believe it was a helpful force for people who needed to release attachment to people, places or things. It is often cited in helping people to move past relationships after they have ended. So you see it can be romantic or healing."

They talked for a few minutes about the mysteries of different gemstones. As they continued to talk, she looked over his shoulder and saw Eyal making his way to her. She tilted her head to indicate that she was fine and he slowed down, turned toward the bar to get another drink.

Natasha arrived at Vadim side, "Have you been all right without me Vadim?" Taking his arm, Natasha smiled at Annie.

"Of course, you weren't gone very long and this charming American has kept me company." Kozioff put his hand around Natasha's waist.

"I enjoyed the chat and thank you." Annie replied. "If you please excuse me, I see a friend over by the bar." Annie walked towards the bar to wait on Eyal as he had been stopped by another man for what appeared to be a lengthy conversation. Ordering a refill for her empty glass she looked around the room, many single men milling about.

While waiting for Eyal, it happened again, another man began a conversation with her. She was becoming popular that evening. Eyal seeing Vadim manhandling Natasha and he wondering who to rescue, Natasha or Annie... Men were on the prowl that night and Annie the perfect bait. Natasha can take care of herself and suddenly, Eyal was at Annie's elbow tugging slightly on it. Annie once again excused herself and walked away with Eyal. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.

"You are not supposed to be flirting with every male in the place."

"Well if that's all the thanks I get for keeping one SVR agent occupied for nearly ten minutes." She felt a flush of anger at his words and whispered in a furious undertone, "I was not flirting with everyone! I was doing just what you asked, mingling and distracting Kozioff."

"Oh I know Ms. Walker. I saw him fondling you." A small muscle on his jaw line clenched.

"Eyal Lavin! He was not fondling me. He was looking at my necklace and to me you sound like you're jealous. Is that it, you are jealous."

"I am not jealous!" His reply was a little too unyielding to maybe admit he might have been. He took a deep breath and at the same time dance music started to play. The hard line of his jaw relaxed, "No need for us to leave just yet, would you care to dance?"

Annie accepted the obscure truce. "I suppose so. I'm not taking you from other plans am I?"

"No Annie, let us do a few turns around the dance floor." Eyal taking her in his arms as they started to dance he was not holding her gingerly as in the past. They had dance many times before, dance closed but never touching but now he held her very close, their bodies touching as he stared to sing so softly to her to the tune being played.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style some day._

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,_

_wherever you're going I'm going your way._

_Two drifters off to see the world._

_There's such a lot of world to see._

_We're after the same rainbow's end-_

_waiting 'round the bend,_

_my sweet Neshema friend,_

_Moon River and me._

Annie felt weak as she listened to Eyal's smooth voice in her ear. This was a totally new Eyal toward her and she finding it to be a genuine and a sincere Eyal, not the charming playboy she had known. When the music finished, he shook his head, "How would you like to go and have some dinner and a few drinks away from here. I not sure I remember eating before picking you up."

"That sounds wonderful Eyal. Not someplace fancy but more relaxing so we can enjoy each other's company."

"Hamburgers or pizza?" He placing his hand on her bare back and leading her to the coat check.

"You are driving, surprise me."

"I think pizza would go fine with a black tux and a very sexy little black dress. Yes Neshema, please keep your wrap on and the wolves off."

Delightful pizza establishment near Eyal's apartment, a friendly, cozy place with many overly dressed people making their late night stop after some Washington political social gathering or an evening at the theater.

"How is this Neshema?" Eyal showing an out-of-the-way booth for them to sit. An old wine bottle with years of candle drippings on the side and a small flame flicking in the dimly lighted restaurant. The table covered with a blue and white checked table-cloth. Soft romantic music playing in the background.

"I missed dinner tonight and now starved. Thinking about a full meal, they know how to make the real Italian Chicken Marsala."

"Me too, that is missed dinner and you order for me please." Annie trusting Eyal's choice in food, always great. Their conversation was about different things, what they had done since the last time they were together.

It was the first time in years he had felt jealous or was it seeing Annie in that black dress - maybe a bit of both. The scent of her perfume, light and elegant, Eyal starting to having visions beyond friendship, of holding her in his arms, long walks, spending more time with this American blonde and maybe, just maybe Eyal Lavin was hooked. Half way through their meal, he could wait any long to ask the question. Carefully picking his words he started but the words didn't come out that thoughtful.

"You and Auggie seeing each other?"

Annie couldn't help but be amused at his bluntness. "At work yes or is that what you mean?"

"The last time I saw you two together looked more than work related, more than friendship."

"That's what he has said about you." Annie couldn't play him along any more, she knew if there was any indication of an ongoing relationship between her and Auggie she would forever miss her chance of being with Eyal. "Auggie and I had a short lived fling but it didn't work out. No Eyal, I'm not seeing Auggie or anyone else."

"Good, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night at my apartment, I'm cooking."


End file.
